Theoretical concepts, in many subjects or fields of study, are challenging to explain, due to their complexity or theoretical nature. Two-dimensional representations, including graphs and figures, help to explain these challenging concepts. However, some people respond best to visual or physical teaching methods, making it particularly necessary to present material that lends itself to three-dimensional dynamic representations. Therefore, there is a need for three-dimensional dynamic apparatuses that provide a physical and touchable model or three-dimensional dynamic illustrative representation of theoretical concepts, represented by graphs and curves.
While there is a need in all subjects or fields of study for three-dimensional dynamic teaching apparatuses, the subject of Economics is the focus of the exemplary embodiment presented. The subject of Economics includes many concepts that are difficult to present only the two-dimensional manner provided in the prior art. In particular, it can be challenging for students to understand how curves representing supply, demand, utility, costs and profit, as examples, move when a price of an input, income or any other exogenous variable is changed. While three-dimensional dynamic teaching apparatuses already exist in some other fields of study, such as biology, chemistry and physics, there is an absence of three-dimensional physical representations in the subject of Economics. Rather, the subject as Economics presently only uses two-dimensional graphs or charts to illustrate theoretical concepts.
Therefore, there is a need for a three-dimensional dynamic apparatus capable of providing a movable, touchable and physical model of the curves used in Economics and their behavior when the price of an input, income or any other exogenous variable is changed. There is also a need for a method of using the aforementioned apparatus.